Planting seeds effectively can be particularly time consuming. The present invention features a tool for planting seeds in flower beds, home gardens, and even commercial gardens. The tool may also be used to aerate soil. The seed planting device of the present invention can help save a user time and effort.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.